Tromperies et utopies
by katiiie-hp
Summary: "J'ai le dam de vous annoncer la mort d'Hermione Granger. L'héroïne de guerre et sûrement l'une des plus grandes femmes de sa génération, a été assassinée, hier soir à son domicile. C'est son nouvel amant, Drago Malefoy, qui a découvert le corps de sa bien-aimée. [...]"


**Tromperies et utopies**

Rendez-vous bien compte. _Prenez conscience_. Voyez la réalité telle qu'elle est.

Les _origines_ finissent toujours par compter plus que tout. Parce qu'elles nous font prendre conscience de ce que l'on est. Parce que nos origines reflètent la réalité. Elles fondent notre être. Elles construisent notre identité, notre personnalité. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'elles sont importantes. Elles nous définissent en tant qu'être. Elles nous conduisent. Elles nous dirigent. Elles sont nous.

Pourtant, j'ai pendant longtemps cru que ce n'était qu'une suspicion. Une croyance permettant de placer certains individus _au-dessus_ des autres. J'ai ainsi cru en cette utopie. Pendant longtemps. Je voulais y croire parce que je fais partie des autres - des personnes _en dessous_. Et, vous savez quoi ? Je déteste cela. Je me suis persuadée que c'était un principe qui pouvait évoluer. Les croyances et les mœurs évoluent. Il était donc légitime d'y croire. J'étais jeune et naïve. Comment ai-je pu être aussi _sotte_ ?

_Prenez vous conscience de ce que j'ai vécu ?_

Je me suis posée en victime pendant des années, parce que j'y croyais. Je croyais en la vie. J'avais _espoir_. A mes yeux, autrefois, je ne comprenais pas cette différence si notable pour certain. J'étais moi-même. Et c'est sûrement mes origines qui parlaient pour moi. Oui, en effet, je suis une _sang-de-bourbe_. Oui, je suis bien _Hermione Granger_. Oui, j'aimerai faire partie de ce groupuscule. Vous allez me dire, comment cela se fait ? Oui, vous avez lu les livres d'histoire. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Oui, avec l'aide de nombreuses bonnes personnes nous avons réussi à vaincre une infime part d'ombre de ce monde. Et, non, je ne suis pas encore _satisfaite_.

Vous allez me regarder en souriant et dire que les femmes ne sont jamais satisfaites. Est-ce vraiment une information fiable ? Mais, quand je vais vous regarder avec mon regard vide, _presque mort_, vous allez enfin réaliser que ce n'est pas une _simple histoire_ de satisfaction. C'est plus profond que cela. Et beaucoup plus _douloureux_. J'y ai sincèrement cru. J'ai vraiment cru que je pouvais changer le monde, les états d'esprits, grâce à ma détermination. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas suffit. Je me suis accrochée à l'idée que les origines ne parlaient pas, mais que c'était bien notre talent et notre passion qui parlaient en nous. C'était plus simple, car je pouvais ainsi me créer _une place_ dans la société sorcière.

Nous nous sommes battus. Au _lendemain de la guerre_ – que nous avions gagné- je me sentais heureuse et légère. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Je me sentais _libre_. C'était surement l'euphorie. Nous avions gagné. La cause noble que nous défendions avait été reconnue et nous pouvions enfin tourner la page. Je croyais pouvoir aussi tourner la page. Je pensais en être _capable_. Après tout, je m'étais donnée _corps et âme_ dans cette guerre. En outre, j'étais la première victime de cette guerre. J'étais une sang-de-bourbe. Une saleté parmi tant d'autre à éliminer. Mais, j'avais réussi. Nous avions gagné. J'ai pu prouver au reste de monde ce que le talent et la passion pouvaient faire comme _miracle_. J'ai démontré avec fierté que les origines ne parlaient _aucunement_ en nous.

Mais, vous savez quoi ? En ce moment, _je suis heureuse_. J'ai le vent qui embrouille un peu plus mes cheveux. J'ai le ciel devant moi, d'un bleu époustouflant. Je ne vois pas le bout du monde tellement l'horizon me semble loin. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Nous avons une provenance commune. C'est bien la seule et l'unique : la nature. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. _Au bord de cette falaise_. Le vent emmêlant mes cheveux. Le ciel, infini, qui m'appelle.

Je suis _désolée_. Vraiment désolée. Mais, _mon amour_, rends-toi bien compte. _Prends conscience_. Vois la réalité telle qu'elle est. Nous sommes trop différents, parce que nous avons des origines divergentes. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit que si je m'étais battue, c'était pour _oublier_ ses histoires de sangs. Toi aussi, avec la fin de la guerre, _tu voulais y croire_. Mais, elles sont plus fortes que tout. Donc, je suis désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs. Retourne auprès de ta famille. Elle sera faire ce qui est bon pour toi.

De mon côté, je vais faire ce qui est bon pour nous. Oui, _Drago Malefoy_. Oui, je t'ai aimé. Et, oui _je t'aimerai pour l'éternité_. Mais nos sangs et nos milieux nous _détruisent_. Et, si nous ne pouvons rester ensemble, je préfère _mourir_ et te laisser vivre en _paix._

**_._**

Ce soir-là n'était pas une soirée si paisible que cela. Pourtant, c'était une soirée qui comptait _énormément_ à nos yeux. Durant l'après-midi, Drago avait été voir ses parents. Il leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il ne voulait plus de sa future épouse, car il _m'aimait_. Moi. La _sang-de-bourbe_. C'était un grand moment, malgré le fait que je n'ai pas pu y assister, je savais que c'était un grand moment pour nous tous. Enfin, je pouvais tourner la page, car, ce soir-là nos origines n'avaient plus d'importance. Nous nous aimions et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Mais, en plus de cela, c'était une victoire pour l'héritier Malefoy. _Mon amour_ avait réussi à tenir tête à ses parents. Il leur avait dit non. Et, tout cela, pour moi, la _sang-de-bourbe_.

C'était une grande _victoire_. Un grand moment. J'étais heureuse. A mon travail, j'avais reçu une missive de Drago m'annonçant qu'il avait réussi et qu'il m'aimait. La fin de ma journée se passa dans une sorte d'euphorie qui semblait presque _irréelle_. Quand je fus rentrée chez moi, dans mon petit appartement, je me changeai et me vêtis de manière un peu plus conforme. Nous allions au restaurant pour fêter la nouvelle. Pour fêter notre union _nouvellement_ officielle. Vers _dix-neuf heures cinquante-cinq_, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je fus surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il arrive aussi tôt. Et, ma surprise fut encore plus grande quand je découvris _Astoria Greengrass_.

Malgré son air supérieur et dédaigneux, elle semblait _perdue_. Que venait-elle faire à ma porte ? Je connaissais son lien avec la famille Malefoy. C'était elle que Drago devait épouser. C'était donc elle que Drago avait _rejetée_. Mais pourquoi venait-elle à ma porte ? Pensait-elle trouver son ancien _prétendant _?

_ Si tu cherches Drago, il n'est pas _ici_, l'informai-je avant de commencer à fermer la porte.

Mais celle-ci fut bloquée par Astoria.

_ Je ne suis pas venue voir Drago, répondit-elle le regard haineux, je suis venue _te_ voir.

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, dans ce cas ? demandai-je irritée.

La jeune femme poussa fortement la porte, et je fus contrainte de m'écarter. Celle-ci entra sans la moindre permission.

_ T'ai-je invitée à entrer ? m'enquis-je outrée par ce manque de manières.

_ Absolument pas, répondit-elle. Mais j'en ai que faire. Je suis ici pour _récupérer_ ce qui me revient.

_ Il n'y a rien ici qui t'appartient. Tu peux donc partir !

Astoria éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

_ Tu te trompes, démentit-elle en s'approchant de moi, tu m'as_ tout_ pris.

_ Tu ferais bien de te calmer et de sortir de chez moi ! la mettais-je en garde inquiète de _la lueur de folie_ que je voyais dans ses yeux.

_ Tu m'as pris _ma vie_ ! hurla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur moi.

Paniquée, je cherchai la mienne afin de pouvoir me défendre si la _démence_ de la jeune femme ne s'arrêtait pas. Malheureusement, je ne rendis bien vite compte qu'elle était restée sur le petit meuble de ma salle de bain.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, Astoria ! essayai-je de la raisonner.

_ Tu m'as pris _mon Drago_, s'écria-t-elle en plantant sa baguette dans mon cou.

Que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais bloquée entre le mur et elle qui enfonçait un peu plus sa baguette dans mon cou. Cette position était désagréable, mais elle ne m'était pas _étrangère_.

_ S'il te plaît, Astoria, la suppliai-je. Calme-toi...

_ Ferme-là, _sang-de-bourbe_ ! me cria-t-elle dessus.

Je me tus, ne sachant faire quoi d'autre. Était-elle capable du pire ? Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, était-ce comme cela que j'allais mourir ?

_ Tu n'es pas _assez bien_ pour lui, déclara-t-elle semblant s'être calmée un peu. Tu n'es pas du même rang que lui et tu vas _salir_ notre sang. C'est pour cela que je me dois de faire le ménage. Pour _lui_. Pour _moi_. Pour _nous_.

_ Tu délires, tentai-je mais c'était trop tard.

J'entendis crier quelque chose. J'avais d'abord cru à un _Avada Kedavra_ mais la mort ne venait pas alors que j'avais été touchée par le sort. Je sentis une douleur cuisante prendre possession de mon corps. Mes forces semblaient inexistantes. Je m'écroulai sur moi-même. J'avais mal. Très mal.

_ Tu diras merci à ton amour, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est lui qui m'a appris ce sortilège qui l'a lui-même appris de Severus. C'est une mort lente et douloureuse qui t'attend.

_Sectumsempra. _Le sort qu'avait inventé Rogue. J'allais donc mourir ainsi. J'allais donc me vider de mon sang jusqu'à disparaître de ce monde.

_ Adieu, _sang-de-bourbe_, fit Astoria avant de claquer la porte.

Je me retrouvai _seule_, gisant sur le sol de mon salon. J'étais _pomponnée_. J'étais prête à le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser _tendrement_. J'étais prête pour vivre enfin ma vie, car nous pouvions enfin être heureux. Mais, le _destin_ en avait décidé autrement.

Lentement, je sentis le peu de force qui me restait _disparaître_.

Lentement, je vis le peu de temps qui me restait à vivre _me filer entre les doigts_.

Tristement, je me rendis compte que_ j'avais échoué_.

Les minutes filèrent et vingt heures sonnèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis Drago sonner à la porte. J'aurai voulu lui dire que j'étais _là_. J'aurai voulu lui dire que je l'attendais pomponnée _prête_ à l'embrasser tendrement. _Les secondes s'écoulèrent_. Je l'entendis frapper plusieurs fois et m'appeler. Mais, je ne pouvais rien dire. A ce stade, je ne savais plus vraiment si j'étais encore vivante ou morte. J'étais dans un état léthargique. Un état d'avant mort. Finalement, Drago, ayant les clés de mon appartement, décida d'entrer. Il s'inquiétait. Il savait que je n'aurai raté ce dîner pour rien au monde. _Notre dîner._

_ Oh mon dieu, _Hermione_, s'écria-t-il paniqué en accourant à mes côtés.

Je ne répondis rien et _fermai les yeux_. Pour essayer de garder un minimum de force pour sentir sa présence. _Une dernière fois avant de mourir._

_ Qui est-ce qui t'a fait cela ?! hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il allait essayer de faire quelque chose pour me sauver. Mais, je savais qu'il était _trop tard_. Engourdie et dangereusement au bord de l'inconscience, je réussis à poser ma main sur la sienne. Je savais qu'il comprendrait. Je n'avais plus envi de me battre, car il était trop tard. Je voulais juste profiter des dernières secondes qu'il me restait à vivre. Je voulais vivre ses dernières secondes, _paisiblement et simplement_.

_ Non, non, _non_, répétait-il en boucle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Ses mains étaient _douces_ par rapport à la douleur qui engourdissait le reste de mon corps.

_ Je veux _partir_... murmurai-je difficilement.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Nous nous connaissions par _cœur_. Quand nous étions malheureux, il suffisait de dire que nous voulions partir. Sans poser de questions, nos mains se touchaient et nous transplanions dans notre petit coin de paradis. Je voulais partir avec lui, dans ce _paradis_. Mais, nous ne pouvions pas transplaner et il le savait pertinemment. Il prit une grande inspiration et je fermai les yeux.

_ Tu vois le _ciel_ comme il est beau, décrit-il. L'horizon semble tellement loin. On pourrait croire que nous avons l'infini pour nous...

Oui, je le vois mon chéri. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. _C'est mieux ainsi_.

_...Et le vent qui te caresse le visage, tu le sens ? continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Oui, je le sens. Grâce à lui, je sens _ton doux parfum _qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.

_ N'est-ce pas un _superbe_ endroit ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Oui, _mon ange_. C'est un endroit superbe _pour mourir_.

**.**

_« J'ai le dam de vous annoncer la mort d'Hermione Granger, hier soir. L'héroïne de guerre et sûrement l'une des plus grandes femmes de sa génération, a été assassinée, la veille au soir à son domicile. C'est son nouvel amant, Drago Malefoy, – nouveau couple qui avait défrayé la chronique, il y a quelques semaines- qui a découvert le corps de sa bien-aimée. Une enquête a été ouverte afin de découvrir l'auteur de cette atrocité, mais la thèse du crime passionnel est à privilégier selon des aurors chargés de cette affaire. Ses obsèques auront lieu demain à quinze heures. Et une minute de silence lui sera dédiée pour ses actions qui marqueront à jamais la société sorcière. [...] »_

**_._**

Je vous avais _bien_ dit que nos origines finissent _toujours_ par nous rattraper. Si j'avais été une sang-pure, je serais sûrement mariée avec l'homme que _j'aimerais__ qu'à la fin des temps_. J'ai été tuée pour mes origines.

J'y ai _longtemps_ cru. J'y ai cru jusqu'à ce que je vois _la mort_. Je pensais avoir gagné, mais je suis _finalement _morte avec mes origines.

Au lendemain de la guerre, tout le monde croyait que les histoires de sangs étaient _oubliées_. Mais, je suis la preuve que_ non_. Je suis morte et_ je me suis toujours trompée_. Les mœurs et les croyances n'évoluent pas. Elles sont masquées par d'autres principes, mais elles ne changent pas parce qu'autrement je serai toujours vivante.

Je suis désolée. _Profondément désolée_, de mettre trompée. J'ai fait naître en nous _une utopie_.

Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, parce qu'une _sang-de-bourbe_ et un _sang-pur_ ça ne fera **jamais** _nous_.

**Je t'aime**, mais le _destin_ en a voulu autrement.


End file.
